A Demon's Eternal Vow (Guren x Reader)
by rinaeria89
Summary: Seven years ago you were the first human to try for a cursed gear. Unfortunately, you were possessed by the demon Yashirohira. For years you fought to gain control of your body and eventually defeated the demon. Now you possess his powers as a half-demon, half-human. Will you be able to unite and rebuild this corrupt world, while falling hopelessly in love with your commander?
1. Welcome to the Team

Shinoa P.O.V

We sprint with brisk urgency toward the main square of Shinjuku. Yuu, Mika and the rest of the squad follow closely behind me; our goal is to rescue Guren from his recent possession. We are determined to free our comrade and family. I come to a sudden halt as we reach the buildings bordering the square. "Alright, everyone fall in line." I command and everyone surrounds me. A look of ferocity dwells in their innocent eyes. "Let's go over the plan one more time." They nod in unison. "We will lure him out into the open and then attack him head on. You will distract him long enough for me to enact the enchantment, forcing Mahiru out of his body. Then we will distract her, enabling Yuu and Kimizuki to retreat with Guren. Let's go!" I shout and we return to our attack formation.

Finally, we reach the city square. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army approaches from the East, the Vampires approach from the west. They halt upon meeting. They reach for their weapons in order to mount a full-scale assault. At the cusp of their tension, a voice interrupts. Our attention darts to the rubble of a decrepit concrete wall North of the square. A mysterious girl sits, perched atop the wall; one knee is bent and the other hangs over the edge. A dark black cape conceals her physique. She speaks tauntingly.

"Tsk… Tsk… The silly, arrogant humans and vampires are still fighting a war built on selfishness and lust. How pathetic. Don't you ever learn your lesson?" The monotony of her unimpressed tone lingers across the battlefield. The soldiers remain stationary, overcome by confusion. "Let's have some fun!" She moves from her position. Within seconds she turns into a blur and disappears. Suddenly, she appears beside Kureto. She floats above the ground, her finger pressed to her cheek in perplexity as she stares him up and down. She vanishes once again and appears behind Kureto. Their skin is a mere centimeter apart. She reaches her hand out and pulls at his hair. Soon, his reaction time kicks in and he thrusts his sword at the ground. His surroundings erupt in a fit of electricity. The expression on his face reveals obvious irritation, but the girl has vanished once again. She coughs under her breath, drawing our attention back to the crumbled wall. She lays sprawled along the wall's edge. "This is boring." She grumbles and yawns, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Who is that?" Yuu questions intently. I nod my head to let him know I am also confused. "Well whoever she is, I'm going to destroy her!" Yuu barks, but I grab his collar and pull him back. I have an eerie feeling about this girl.

"She is strong." I state, letting go of Yuu's collar. He pouts with discontent. Upon spotting Ferid Bathory, the girl dashes towards him. Ferid avoids her approach easily and twirls to a stop.

"Now this is better!" The mysterious girl rejoices. But, Kureto is not finished with her.

"Guren, destroy her." He commands with force. Guren steps forth from the mass of human soldiers. His eyes blaze a fiery red. He is not the Guren that we know and cherish. I feel the others gasp behind me out of excitement and fear. This is it. Suddenly, the girl in the black hood snaps her head towards me. I can feel her gaze pierce mine. In a matter of seconds she is drifting beside me. A cunning smile flickers in my peripheral. She is fast, I didn't even see her move. I reach for my weapon, but she disappears into the rubble of the derelict city. Guren bounds after her with bloodlust and insidious intent. We follow closely behind, unable to compete with their speed. When we arrive at the scene, it appears that Guren has cornered the lewd girl.

"Now!" I shout and the others assemble. We charge forward, our weapons cocked and ready for the kill. But, to no avail. Even as a team of 6, we are unable to land a strike on him. Out of nowhere I feel an arm wrap firmly around my waist and lift me into the air. I am set down in the 10th story window of a disheveled building. "What do you think you are doing?" I growl at the mysterious girl, but she remains unmoving. " Do you plan to kill me?" I question with fear echoing in every word. I point my weapon towards her.

"You are going to get your team killed. You are no match for a demon. He is too strong. Wait here." She states curtly then races out of the window. My trembling knees give out beneath me and I fall to the ground. I clutch onto my weapon, tears brim my eyes. I thought I was dead. After a few moments, the girl delivers the rest of the team to the 10th story room. Yuu screams and stomps at the cryptic black hood.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am going back out there to save my family!" He stomps towards the door, but she intercepts his path.

"Let's get somewhere safe and I will explain." The girl mumbles shyly.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" Yuu bellows with aggravation, but Mika holds him back. I place my hand on his shoulder and walk towards the door. I have no choice but to trust her.

"Let's go…"

After half an hour of walking in the sweltering heat, we reach our headquarters and make our way inside. It's a dingy building. 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms provide us with the necessities we need. It is small but, for the meantime, it has kept us safe. Once everyone is sitting and reassumed a calm persona, I speak. "Who are you?"

"You came to the battlefield today in order to save someone important to you, someone who has been possessed by a demon. I came to the battlefield today to unite the vampires and humans in order to rebuild this corrupt world, but they are still arrogant and selfish. That's when your group caught my eye, humans and vampires working together. In short, I want to be your ally in this war, considering we have mutual goals." She speaks with an onerous tone. "You would have ended up dead today because, unfortunately, it takes a demon to defeat a demon." She's right. Demon's are much more powerful then vampires and our cursed gear would have no affect on Mahiru. I turn to the others with chagrin. I am ashamed of my own insolence. I almost led my team to their deaths. I cringe with regret as I speak.

"She's right." I clench my fist. "But, you still haven't answered my question." She replies rapidly and without hesitation.

"My name is Rin Aeria and seven years ago I was a student at the Imperial Demon Army's academy. I was apart of the first class of cursed gear users." Everyone in the room gasps, their eyes wide with astonishment. "On the day the test was administered for the black demon series only 3 individuals passed. Guren, Mahiru and me. But, I was different than the others. Not only could I withstand the powerful dark haze, an aura surrounded me that repelled it. So, I was chosen to try for the one weapon more powerful than a black demon series. Yashirohira, the king of demons. Unfortunately, I failed and my body was possessed. I was transported miles away, to a different country, where I remained possessed for 2 years. Finally, I was able to regain my self-awareness and began to fight back against my demon. But, a battle of mental strength was not in the cards; I had to physically kill the demon in order to escape. After 3 years I was finally able to defeat the demon and took his powers. Now, I am half demon, half human." She stops speaking and everyone is too terrified to move. This girl is a demon. This human girl was able to do the impossible and unthinkable with her bare hands. After we have had time to process our reality, she continues her speech. "You need my help. I am the only one who can save your friend. In exchange, I want you to let me join your team and help in my goal of uniting and rebuilding this hopeless and corrupt world."

"How can we trust you?" The words escape my lips before I have time to think about the consequences. I regret my interrogation at the sound of her tears hitting the floor. She throws her head into her hands and pleads. I can tell by her sorrow that she has faced an agonizing journey. "We'll do it." I can feel her body rejoice and she rushes forward to smother me in a hug. Before I can say anything more, Yuu rips me away from Rin.

"You seriously defeated a demon? You have demonic powers?" Yuu exults, his eyes shining radiantly. Rin just giggles and nods. She really is cute.

"Awe come on Shinoa, don't be so uptight! She seems harmless." Mitsuba coos and gives Rin a thumbs up.

"I hate to agree with Mitsuba, but she is rather sweet." Yoichi stutters, a small blush on his cheeks. How disgusting. It seems that everyone trusts her and is getting along relatively well with her. Plus, she did save us from certain death. I owe her my life. I watch as everyone welcomes the new member of our squad with laughter and affection. I cough to get their attention.

"So what's your plan?" I question coldly.

"Well, it really isn't that different from yours. The one you designed was extremely skillful and intelligent. It just lacked the right power to complete." She laughs to herself and a heavy blush falls over my cheeks. Everyone snickers at my sudden approval of the once mysterious demon girl. "Shinoa will use her enchantment to separate the demon from his body, I will defeat the demon and the rest of you will use a simple spell to form a barrier because things might get a little out of control." She speaks the last part with sinister intent and winks, but I know in my heart I can trust her.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Kimizuki cheers and everyone chimes in with him. We begin to prepare ourselves for the battle ahead. Yuu wraps his arm around Rin's shoulder and triumphs.

"Let's go save Guren!"


	2. Saving Guren

Your P.O.V

We arrive at the Imperial Army's temporary base in Shinjuku to draw Guren out from the rest of the group. We watch intently from the balcony of a nearby-dilapidated building.

"We need an explosion to draw their attention and lead them away from the camp grounds." Shinoa hollers. She really does have the stature and level head of a good commander. I smile to myself.

"I'm all about reckless." Yuu boasts and jumps down from the balcony.

"I guess I had better get into position." I state nonchalantly. I saunter off devoid of urgency and giggle at Shinoa's eye roll. I stop in my tracks and spin back around, putting my hand to my forehead in salute. "You guys have got this." I smile brightly, hoping everyone can feel my support in their hearts. I disappear out of sight and move with lightning fast intensity to my position. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard as a car slams head on into a light pole, knocking it over onto the concrete. My face contorts with unimpressed doubt. Is this guy serious? But, I am not left doubtful for long as the army comes rushing to the scene. I lay flat on my belly with my arms propped under my chin. "You-hoo…" I taunt, waving my fingers in the air. Their heads snap in my direction and I flash them a cunning grin. Kureto steps forward and places his hand on his sword, ready to attack. But, Guren sticks his arm out and stops him.

"I will handle this." He hisses with a black aura encompassing his being. I contort my mouth into an exaggerated 'O' shape and tease him.

"Will you be able to keep up with me this time, or am I too fast for you." He bounds forward and before I can react he is in front of me. I am sent tumbling from the wall I sit on, but I am able to land on my feet. This is going to be fun. I dart from place to place in a milliseconds time, but he does not lose pace. Finally, we reach the clearing where our plan will take action. "Now!" I bellow to the rooftops and the others begin their incantation.

"Mas-a-rha… Mas-a-rha…" They chant in unison, with their weapons plunged into the ground in front of them. A purple haze encloses the area. Guren is too focused on me, bloodlust looming in his eyes, to notice Shinoa. Carefully, she creeps forward with her eyes held shut. She reaches her hand out and places it flat against Guren's back. But, he is too late to react.

"Rend!" Shinoa screeches, her eyes shooting open with a purple glow. Guren falls to his knees and cries out in agony. He begins to scratch at his body, then his face. Suddenly, a large, ominous mass rips apart from his back and his limp body tumbles to the ground. The black mass radiates a sinister aura and soon takes the form of a high school girl. "Mahiru…" I hear Shinoa whisper with a tinge of pain in her voice.

"Run Shinoa! Get Guren out of here!" I cry out to her and wave my hand to signal her exit. She wraps Guren's arm around her shoulder to balance his weight. She stumbles as she steps and eventually makes her way out of the barrier. Now it is just me and the demon. She seethes with anger, her nostrils flare with every breath.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I think that it's time that I wiped the floor with your insolent human blood." She screams and sprints towards me at full force. Her sword pointed to pierce my heart. I snicker to myself.

"Me? Human? Your mistake…" I open my eyes and they glow an iridescent gold. The air around me contorts into a vortex of black dust. From the black dust materializes a black iron sword encrusted with gold trim and red rubies. I easily dodge her attack by pivoting right, kicking the square of her back as she passes. She stumbles forward, but quickly regains her balance. "A pathetic excuse for a demon like you should know when to shut her pretty little mouth." I cringe with ferocity.

Yuu's P.O.V

Shinoa rushes towards me with Guren attached to her side. She quickly lays him down and checks his vitals. He's alive. I rejoice, but my attention is grabbed by the searing black mass in front of me. When the mass dissipates, Rin floats with glowing gold eyes and a menacing dark aura. My legs tremble with fear. This is the true power of a demon. I am unable to tear my eyes from her. She is the epitome of power. I am no match for her. Mahiru charges toward Rin like an animalistic beast, her teeth gnarling and her blade sharp. Rin easily evades her second attack by drifting out of the way. She leans against her sword and fakes a yawn, angering Mahiru. "You bitch!" Mahiru squeals and leaps forward, slashing at Rin. Rin plants her foot into the ground and pivots. Her kick sends Mahiru crashing into the barrier, coughing up blood as she collides with the ground. Rin stalks over to Mahiru, her movements lewd and picks her up by the neck. Mahiru grabs Rin's arms, struggling to break free. Rin tosses her aside and she rolls across the ground. Mahiru staggers to stand up and re-equips her sword. She musters what little strength she has left to hold her sword confidently forward, but Rin is too fast. Like a flash of light, no, a blur, she has thrust her sword through Miharu's heart. The possessive demon explodes in the air like a cloud of dust and little particles fall around us. We release the barrier and Rin staggers over to us.

"Is your friend alright?" She questions wearily. Her breathing wheezes as she speaks.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself, you idiot." Kimizuki barks and rushes to her side. He lets her lean against him and we walk towards our base. Guren is safe. Everything is going to get better from here.

We quickly get Guren into a bed and use the medical supplies we scrounged up to set up an IV for him. We get him changed out of his army uniform and into cargo shorts and a t-shirt. Now we sit and wait for him to wake up. It's hard to believe Rin was that menacing demon given how sweet and shy she is in person. The girls have taken a liking to her and continue to tease her. Everyone is laughing and smiling like a family again. I can feel my heart start to warm in my chest.

"It seems we're out of drinks." Mitsuba whines.

"Don't worry, I'll go grab some more." Rin boasts with a friendly glow. She skips out of the room in merriment. Suddenly, Guren begins to stir and we all snap our heads in his direction. Shinoa and I rush over to his side and wait for him to open his eyes. Slowly his lids begin to flutter and his pupils dilate as the world around him comes into focus.


	3. Intrigue and Irritation

Guren's P.O.V

I regain my consciousness in brief bursts, then I try to open my eyes. Light bathes my vision, as the world around me becomes illuminated. Groggily I sit up and stretch my arms out over my head. It feels as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, there is no monster looming in the back of my mind. I search for Mahiru but she isn't there. I look down at my hands, closing them and turning them to test if this is a dream. It isn't. I breathe a sigh of relief. "You're free from her now." A reckless and familiar voice vaunts. I lift my head to see the familiar faces of Shinoa and Yuu looking down at me.

"So the witch is dead." I snicker, but it turns to a violent cough. The air in my throat still sears. I survey the room and see the rest of the reckless brigade staring intently at me. Even the vampire, who is Yuu's family, gives me a reassuring 'welcome back' smile. I snicker to myself. How useless am I if I have to be saved by this pathetic bunch. I feel my heart warm inside of my chest. I am proud of them. Guilt then overtakes my emotions and I look Shinoa in the eye.

"I'm sorry Shinoa. I used your sister for my own selfish purposes. But, luckily my karma caught up with me. I didn't love her." I chuckle awkwardly, but she just stares at me with confusion. "I knew the only way to gain power and climb the ranks was to get into bed with the Hiiragi family. And well, for a nobody like me, the idea captivated me. So, I got close with your sister. But, after what happened that day, I lost all sense of logic and reason and acted out of impulse." I cringe at my own words and hang my head in shame.

"What happened on what day?" Yuu questions with curiosity in every syllable.

"The first girl to try for a cursed gear, a classmate of mine, was possessed. I still remember the sound of her screams as blood spilled from her eyes and mouth. The thought of it makes me sick." I gag and hold my stomach. "Then she disappeared and on that day I swore I would never watch another friend fall victim to the demons. No one should ever have to suffer that terrible fate. When your sister got possessed I took hold of the opportunity and used her power to gain the strength I needed to protect the people around me."

"So that's why you were so hesitant to let me get my cursed gear. I'm sorry for being so insolent." Yuu remarks with distain. I just laugh at his distress and he growls at me with anger.

"You do realize that because of your possession, you killed both vampires and members of the Imperial Demon Army during their little Seraph fiasco." I look down at my hands in shame and nod my head. I have made a mistake, but I cannot change the past. I can only decide my future. She continues with brute force. "When you decided to align with the Hiiragi's were you aware of their goals? Were you working on the Seraph research to help them in their cause?" Shinoa interrogates me with unwavering determination. But, I have nothing to hide.

"I used the opportunity to pursue research in order to make my own seraph of the end. That is why I needed Yuu… I was going to use him to stop the Seraph the Hiiragi's were creating. You can only defeat a demon with a demon. Vampires and humans are nowhere near strong enough. Speaking of which, Mahiru has been defeated for good right? That means a demon had to destroy her! Congratulations Yuu!" I cheer with a proud smile, but Yuu looks away from me with distain. I contort my face with confusion. "It had to be you Yuu? You're the only demon here. That's what demons are good for! Brute force and slaughter!" There comes a loud crash from outside of the door and a couple soda cans roll across the floor.

"Actually, the demon who saved you was Rin Aeria, the girl from your class who got possessed. She spent 5 years trying to free herself from her demon, Yashirohira. She's a half human, half demon now because she physically defeated the demon, not just mentally defeated it." Yuu explains to me carefully. My jaw drops with amazement. There is no way a human would have the strength to defeat a demon, not to mention the King of demon's. I try to speak, but the words are caught in my throat and all I can do is stutter. The moment she walks through the door, I am rendered speechless. Her stature is confident yet shy. Her aura emits an essence of beauty that I cannot explain. The black hood that hides her physique makes her all the more interesting. This girl has me intrigued.

"Yuu's right, I am the one who saved you. But, I guess saving selfish humans like you is all us demons are good for." She sneers and I chuckle at her witty remark. This girl has some bite to her, all the more interesting. Yuu interrupts the serious and tense moment with his nonsense.

"If Mahiru is defeated, then that means he no longer has a cursed gear. Guren is completely useless now." My eyebrow twitches with shock and irritation. I hear Rin snicker hysterically and I shoot her a menacing gaze, but she just taunts me. "That also means I have the strongest weapon in the group!" Everyone sighs in unison.

"I'm pretty sure Rin could kick your ass so don't get your hopes up." Kimizuki quickly retorts. Yuu hides in the corner and pouts. A depressing aura rises in the air. We all chuckle at him and tease.

"Yuu does have a point. Guren will be vulnerable and a liability without a weapon. " Shinoa adds, which sets my blood on fire. How could a powerful lieutenant colonel end up like this? I contort my face with disappointment and disgust. "If Rin is a demon, I wonder if they can make a contract?" Rin and I both scream together. Everyone erupts into bickering.

"There is no way that I would ever make a contract with that asshole." We bawl in unison. We growl at each other and start throwing fists. Shinoa steps in and separates us. Rin turns the opposite direction and crosses her arms to pout.

"Think of it this way. You just used precious time and effort to save Guren. If he is useless in our fight to unite the humans and vampires then all that time and effort was wasted." Shinoa teases and I shoot her a look of bloodlust, but she simply shrugs it off and walks over to Rin. After a few seconds of contemplation Rin turns around and points her finger in my direction.

"I'm already aggravated by your presence. Knowing I wasted my skills on you will just aggravate me more. Be ready to train tomorrow morning at 6:30 sharp. If you drag me down at all, I will leave you behind as a vampire snack." She sneers in my face. I just smirk and chuckle to myself. A girl with a bit of bite is interesting.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I tease and flash her a condescending grin. She just cringes and turns to walk away. But, I can feel her intense crimson blush emanate around her. For the first time in my life, my heart has felt unconditionally warm.


	4. Fanatic of the Dramatic

Guren's P.O.V

She stares me down with grueling intensity. My temples saturate with sweat and I grit my teeth with anticipation. She flashes a smirk and pulls her hand out from behind her. "I have no intention of combing that disgusting mind of yours for a traumatic trial to put you through. So, this will be your challenge." The cold iron dances in the sunlight. Dangling from her dainty palms is a pendant in the shape of a cross. "All you have to do is retrieve this pendant from me and I will lend you my power." She taunts, offering me a challenge. She holds the object directly out from her side to taunt me. I grin snidely. This will be easy. I sprint forward, but she disappears. I stand motionless, frozen in shock. Before I can react, a mass materializes behind me and touches me with a single finger. My body tingles and then sears with pain. Electricity runs through my veins and I cry out in agony. I land on my knees, clutching my chest. Slowly, I stagger to me feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" I hiss and take a step forward. I haven't moved a foot when another surge of electricity runs through me. I stagger, but manage to pick myself up. "I didn't even go for the attack that time! That's just sick and twisted." I shout out of irritation, but she just laughs hysterically at me. This is just a game to her. I feel the blood boil in my chest and I straighten my stature. A dark aura encompasses me and I stare her down. "This isn't a game." I dash towards her and she disappears, but before she can attack from behind I dodge. I side-step left, avoiding her attack. Once she is in reach, I pivot and lift my leg. My kick collides with her wrist and she grabs my ankle mid-air. She lets go and extends her arm towards me. She opens her palm, revealing the pendant.

"There is more to this war then brute force. A man can possess all the power his simple mind can conjure, but if he has no skill of his own then the power he gains is useless. I wanted to see if you not only had the skill, but also the heart and determination. Congratulations, lieutenant colonel Guren, you have gained my approval." She smiles softly towards me, a warm brilliance fills the air around her and wraps me in a blanket of comfort. She is wiser then I could have ever imagined. A slight blush falls on my cheeks and I turn away to hide my embarrassment. She lets an adorable giggle escape and pats me on the shoulder.

Your P.O.V

Everyone has gathered in the main room of our claustrophobic living quarters. An air of seriousness lingers. "We need to save Mirai." Kimizuki demands and everyone nods in agreement.

"If we try to infiltrate the Imperial Army's main base, then we will be decimated." Yuu counters. Everyone also nods in agreement at this statement. The tension in the atmosphere grows.

"We don't need to infiltrate when we already have access." Guren cockily sneers. "I am still trusted by the Army and have full access to the research wing. Rin and I will head back to the base and make contact with Shinya. He will be more than willing to join our troop. From there we will locate and retrieve Mirai and meet up with the rest of you at the corporate building Southeast of the North gate." Everyone smiles shyly. This is the commander they have dedicated their lives to. I now see the reasoning for his desperate rescue. He is a cunning and heroic man who they look up to. I give him a slight nudge on the shoulder and he looks towards me with wonder. I give him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. At first he blushes curtly, but then returns my warm gesture.

"Any objections? Good. Let's head out." Shinoa commands and we rise from our seats. Our next stop, Shibuya.

Guren and I walk side by side as we approach the gate to the Imperial Demon Army's base. We remain silent as the truth settles in. "I guess you had better equip your weapon." I tease, poking at his midsection. He grits his teeth at my remark, but he stops. He holds the pendant tightly in his grasp and presses it to his chest. I feel him call for me and my body begins to glow with unimaginable brilliance. Suddenly, I am transported to a baron wasteland. I begin to search the area around me, but all I can find is dust and despair. That is when I see it. My eyes widen and I feel my chest ignite. His memories.

Guren P.O.V

I am unable to make contact with Rin and I begin to worry. I call out for her, but my mind is devoid of response. I guess I will have to complete this mission on my own. I cringe in frustration at her inappropriate absence. As I stalk down the hall familiar faces salute me in admiration. I return their greetings without much thought or consideration. I spot Shinya leaving one of the classrooms and pull him to the side. At first he grumbles at my rough treatment, but freezes when he locks on to my eyes. No longer do they glow a fiery red. "You're not possessed anymore. Where's Mahiru?" He manages to choke out. I signal him to remain quiet and lead him to my private quarters. I lock the door behind me out of caution. "What's this all about Guren, what's wrong?" He prods me and I check the room for surveillance cameras and wire taps. Nothing. I turn to him and he is able to recognize my urgency. He sits down and allows me to speak.

"I've made contact with Yuu and the others. Mahiru was slain by Rin Aeria, the girl who was possessed seven years ago. She defeated the demon that possessed her and gained his powers. Now she is a half human half demon and my new cursed gear." I state blatantly as I motion to the katana strapped to my side. Shinya simply stares at me with astonishment. "I am here to retrieve the Kimizuki boy's sister, Mirai. Our goal is to unite and rebuild this crumbling nation. Are you with me, brother?" My voice echoes in the hollow room. There is no time for explanations or second-guessing. Our window of opportunity is limited. Shinya is hesitant and refuses to speak. A look of utter contradiction is plastered across his face. Finally, he speaks.

"I am with you." I grin cunningly and we proceed to the research facility.

As we approach the door, Shinya bombards me with questions. I sigh with irritation, but I answer patiently.

"Can I see her?"

"Later."

"Is she inside of your mind?"

"Yes, but she also has a human form."

"She was always a shy one, wasn't she?"

"You're disgusting."

"She was able to defeat the demon king with human hands. That's impressive. I wonder what she looks like. I bet she's-"

"Would you shut up?"

"Oh so that's what she means to you."

"Never in a thousand years would I ever care for that brat."

"But you're blushing. Ow! Don't hit me!"

I slide my key card into place and the door opens obediently. There, lying unmoving in her bed is Mirai Kimizuki. The seraph of the end. I motion Shinya to grab her and he lifts her into his arms. Then, we retreat from the research facility and head for the North gate. Each move is extremely cautious, peering around every corner to avoid danger. Suddenly, the loud speaker blares. "Specimen 338, Mirai Kimizuki has escaped from her cell. All units scour the area." _Shit_. I hear the distant trotting of robotic soldiers march in our direction. We are able to avoid detection and recollect our thoughts in a vacant corner before resuming. A guard appears out of thin air and slashes his sword towards me. I have no time to react. I brace myself for impact and hold my breath to counter the searing blow. But, it never comes. I shoot my eyes open and stare at the wonder in front of me. Rin stands before me, her stature embodies a valiant lioness. Her hand holds the blade that was thrust at my chest. Crimson blood drips from her palm and her brow furrows in anger.

"You really should be more cautious of your surroundings…" She jests and chokes on her laughter. Her breathing grunts out of discomfort. "I might hate your guts, but you are an incredibly selfless man. I have seen your memories. I have witnessed your undying devotion to protecting those you care about. The pureness of your heart is unfathomable. It's admiral." She speaks shyly, which I find undeniably cute.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren. Major General Shinya. How could you betray us?" The young soldier's voice trembles in fear. But, his presence is disregarded.

"Go! Get Mirai to the others. I will join you shortly." She commands. I try to speak but she cuts me off. Her tone and persona are reassuring so I nod and proceed to stand. I grab Shinya by the arm. "I'll hold them off." She snarls and swiftly kicks the young soldier in the side. He flies into the concrete wall, coughing up blood as he falls. The velocity of the kick is inhumanly terrifying. "Don't worry I won't kill anyone." She coaxes and I smirk to myself. She is an interesting girl.

Shinya and I reach the North gate and burst out into the vibrant and illuminated world. We bound towards the corporate building and the others greet us with congratulatory smiles. Their faces contort to distress as the violent scene plays out behind us. Rin darts from one position to the next, like a blur, taunting them. Her movements are feline and she is invisibly fast. Kureto charges forward with his sword, but she doesn't dodge. His sword plunges into her midsection, sending a sprit of reddened liquid in all directions. The others gasp in terror around me, but I just chuckle. Yuu notices my amusement and looks back intently at the scene before him. "Disperse!" Kureto barks in triumph, but to no avail.

"Oh! I have been slain." Rin dramatically curses as she twirls and falls to her knees. I clap curtly at her pathetic performance. Yuu shoots me an unimpressed stare and I shrug at him. Kureto stands in shock at the realization that his demonic powers have failed. Rin begins to giggle hysterically.

"Stupid human, thinking you can kill a demon with a demon's weapon." Rin blurts out. Suddenly, her eyes glow an iridescent gold. A black aura surrounds her in a torrent of dread. Then. She disappears. Shinoa looks to me unenthusiastically.

"You and her are cut from the same cloth." She mumbles. I raise my fist in protest, but resist my violent urges. I smile to myself, remembering her kind words.

"D…D…Demon…" Kureto stutters. The look of agonizing terror on his face is comical and long over due. He spots me in the distance and I shoot him an arrogant grin. He composes himself and returns inside. This is not a battle he is ready to fight, but he will return. Shinya turns to me and gives me a thankful smile. He is happy to have escaped hell on earth.

Soon after, Rin reappears beside us as we walk towards our base. She floats above the ground on her back, contently. She darts over to Yuu and Shinoa until she is inches away from their faces. Her smile is smug. "How was my performance?" She implores and the two giggle at her. Their faces wash white soon after. I wrap my arm firmly around Rin's shoulders and pull her into my chest. I rest my head on hers.

"You did good." I whisper and her face flushes a brilliant pink. I can feel the heat radiate against my chin. Shinoa and Yuu just roll their eyes, but I smile adoringly. I too, blush uncontrollably.


	5. An Emotion I've Never Felt

Guren's P.O.V

Once we return to the base, we hook Mirai up to an IV and begin to run diagnostics. The blood sample is drawn and run through a rusty test machine. It will take until morning for the results to be processed, so all we can do is wait. But, surprisingly, the atmosphere is uplifted and jubilant. Everyone laughs and cheers as they share drinks together. Finally, we can be a family again. I smile with warmth and Shinoa latches onto my sleeve. She sniffles slightly. "Rin was able to complete more in two days, then I have in 5 months." I pat her on the head and she looks up to me.

"Everything happens when it is meant to Shinoa." I smile lightly as I speak and she smiles back. "We are all together again, that's what matters." She finally lets go of my sleeve and runs to join the others. Speaking of which, Rin is nowhere to be found. I silently exit the main living space and stalk down the hallway. Suddenly, I overhear muted sobs from one of the adjoining bedrooms. I walk towards the door and slowly prop it open. I emerge cautiously and notice Rin crawled up in a bed. I sit down beside her and whisper comfortingly to her. "You saved my life today and for that I am eternally grateful." I place my hand lightly on her shoulder and the sobs come to a sudden halt. She springs forward and latches herself around my neck, sniffling into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and rest my lips against the top of her head. I let her cry until she is ready to talk. She pulls away from me and begins to talk in weary spurts.

"I've always been alone. I have never had friends or family. Everyone would always single me out, calling me a freak and a monster. I wore a hood to hide myself from the world in hopes of disappearing into the darkness. Hoping they would forget about me. But now, I have become the one thing I told myself I never was and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will lose the precious people I have gained these past few days." I feel my heart wrench in pain at her words. I thought she was conceited and naïve, but I was foolish. Everyone in this world has suffered. My heart begins to warm and I feel the undeniable urge to protect and cherish this priceless girl. I reach my hand towards her cheek and caress it gently. She recoils at my touch, but slowly sinks into my embrace.

"You have nothing to worry about. You have brought everyone unfathomable happiness in your short stay here. You have become a cherished friend of everyone in this building. We would give our lives for you. The world is changing and the future holds great promise. You are part of our family now so please don't hide from us Rin." I coax with adoration. I can feel Rin's mood shift in rejoice and happiness. I stand to exit the room and motion for her to follow me, but she politely declines.

"I will be out in a few minutes." She chuckles and I nod my head in acknowledgement.

A few minutes pass by and Rin has not returned. Everyone continues to laugh and smile without acknowledging Rin's absence. I grit my teeth with frustration. Suddenly, a petit figure drifts into the doorframe. Everyone freezes and looks towards the door. Yuu's and Kimizuki's jaws plunge towards the floor. The girls stare wide eyed in awe and giggle with giddy. Yoichi and Mika blush, while turning their faces away. Shinya drools from the corner of his mouth and I resist the urge to slaughter him. Rin shifts her balance uneasily and fiddles her thumbs together. Her gaze is cast downward and a crimson blush covers her cheeks. She looks up towards me and I feel my heartbeat skip in my chest. She no longer wears her protective cloak. Her bronze irises dance as the light reflects off them like diamonds. Her long golden locks fall gently, creating the perfect frame around her dainty face. A mesmerizing work of art materializes. My eyes wander uncontrollably and fall upon her chest. Her evident cleavage is displayed proudly in a white tank top. I follow the outline of her curves down to her toes. She wears a pair of army green cargo pants. My body tingles uncontrollably and I cover my light blush with my sweaty palm. I shift out of discomfort and nervousness. I notice the sharp tooth that peeks out from below her top lip. She catches my gaze and waits intently for my response. I feel time slow around me and the room erupts in a warm brilliance. I step forward and open my mouth to speak, but I am thrown to the side as Shinoa and Mitsuba tackle her.

They begin to poke and prod her in a fit of questions. The expression on Rin's face becomes overwhelmed and I giggle to myself. I am unable to speak to Rin for most of the night due to the girls' monopoly of her time. A pang of jealousy rushes through my veins as the boys salivate and whisper. I smile arrogantly to myself, knowing that they could never defeat me.

The girls dress her up in different clothes and play around with her hair until everyone has fallen asleep except for Shinya and me. Rin has blacked out from the overwhelming excitement and dozes peacefully in my lap. I gently run my fingers through her delicate locks. Shinya inches closer to me and whispers into my ear. "You think she would go for someone like me." He hisses and I lean forward to grab him by the collar. He chuckles at my violent outburst and I let go, knowing he is jesting. "But it is truly unusual to see the man devoid of all affection fall so blatantly for a demon girl." He vaunts and I snicker under my breath. "So you aren't going to deny it, interesting." Shinya implores with surprise. He smiles warmly and leaves the room to catch some sleep before the start of another stressful day. I lay my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Have I really fallen for this girl? Suddenly, a memory of her unforgettable smile flashes across my thoughts and I feel my heart begin to race. I vow to protect this girl with all the power of my being. As I drift into slumber with a precious lamb nuzzled in my lap, my dreams become filled with sweet merriment.


	6. Betrayal is Fatal

Your P.O.V

The morning light illuminates the room with unmatchable beauty and the smell of dew dampens the air. I shift and stir, feeling my joints ache in resistance from the commotion of the night before. As I regain full consciousness, I recognize a soft entity draped over my midsection. A blanket curls around my limbs and I ponder how it ended up there. My eyes flutter open and I roll to the left side. Staring down at me are orbs of iridescent violet. "Good morning." He mouths to me and ruffles his hair with his hand. In the soft light of dawn his handsome physique is undeniable. A light pink dusts my cheeks and I fidget in his lap. Upon computing his presence, my blush deepens. It must have been him who took care of me in my deep slumber. He notices my embarrassment and gives me a light smile. He brings his finger to his lips, signaling me to remain quiet. I survey the room and realize everyone is still fast asleep.

A few moments later, Shinoa rises. She sleepily walks over to Kimizuki and shakes him awake. They walk in unison towards the blood analysis machine and remove the paper containing the results. Guren and I gather around, waiting for their response. Shinoa is the first to speak, her tone full of melancholy.

"It seems as though the virus is still persistent in her blood. As well, similar to Yuu, her body composite remains partially demon. Though, this will not affect her health or behavior. The reason she hasn't woken up is due to the rampant sickness raging through her body." The others have gathered around now and a thick cloud of dread looms over the room. "If we cannot cure the virus, she will die." The truth hangs in the air, but no one is able to come up with a plausible solution.

Suddenly, I boast with rejoice. I have mustered up a reasonable idea. The others turn to me in wonder. I stalk over to the kitchen and retrieve a glass. Then, I use my fangs to tear a gash in my wrist. Red blood drips from the wound and I feel Mika stiffen behind me. The blood seeps into the glass until it is half full. I then pass the glass to Kimizuki. I exult with urgency. "A demon's blood will purify her body, removing any trace of the virus. Because she is already part demon, the blood will not harm her. She will not turn into a full demon either." Kimizuki's resolve wavers and he tightens his grip around the cup. Sweat beads his forehead. "This is the only way to save her. I need you to trust me." Kimizuki gives me a confident nod and slowly tilts the cup towards Mirai's mouth. The crimson liquid spills into her throat until nothing remains. Again, we are left to sit and wait. No one will feel rested until Mirai has awoken. From the corner of my eye, I witness Mika pull Guren aside. I watch attentively with curiosity.

Guren's P.O.V

Mika suddenly grabs me by the wrist and pulls me to a vacant corner of the room. I grunt at him out of aggravation, but his worried expression quells my outburst. I sigh and motion for him to continue with his request. "I noticed Rin's eyes." He stops and waits to see if I catch on, but I don't. I just stare at him with confusion and misunderstanding. "Demons and Vampires are anatomically similar. They both need to drink human blood to survive. Once this occurs, their eyes will turn a dark shade of crimson. Rin's have not. This means she hasn't drank human blood." He stops again and I continue to gaze at him unimpressed. He sighs with irritation at my lack of understanding and speaks again. "She is in pain, Guren. If Rin was turned into a demon 7 years ago, it means she has gone without human blood for an extremely long time. When I was first turned into a vampire, I refused to drink human blood and each day the searing ache in my throat grew worse. Until it became so agonizing that it felt as if my insides were being torn out through my chest. I was able to nullify the pain for a short while by drinking vampire blood, but no other demons exist in this world. Rin not only denied herself human blood, she was also without demon blood. I can't imagine the pain she is in." I look at Mika intently. His speech turns to cries and he grips his stomach. The colour washes from his face and his expression begins to tremble. I feel the seriousness catch in my throat. My gaze darts to Rin as she chuckles alongside Yuu. I look for her physique to tremble and waver, but she shows no signs of agony. I open my mouth to ask Mika a question, but the awakening of Kimizuki's sister interrupts me. We all gather around her bedside and waste the day away rejoicing.

Another morning begins like clock work and everyone is gathered in the main living quarters. It is time to discuss our first move to end this war. "Who should we try to win over first?" Mitsuba impatiently questions and everyone turns their heads to me. That's right. I am their commander. Rin tugs gently on my sleeve to encourage me. I grin reassuringly at her.

"The human soldiers have been tricked into fighting the Hiiragis' battles. They will not support the General's deceitful and corrupt plans. They just need to see the truth, that's where we will start." I bellow confidently and the others cheer in unison. We spend the next few hours drawing out a detailed plan of attack. Once the route is set in place, we prepare ourselves for our first fight.

Your P.O.V

I lead the assault. Shinya and Guren stalk down the hallway behind me. Frightened faces and stares of disbelief welcome us. These two men have been labeled as traitors, wanted for treason, and now they walk beside a cryptic girl in a black hood. Finally, we approach the door to the General's quarters. I do not knock, I welcome myself inside. The General sits alone at his desk, he is unguarded. He looks up from his work and grunts a sigh of amusement. "What business do you have here?" He growls with violent intimidation. I snicker to myself.

"I am the demon king, Yashirohira and I have come to do business with the mighty General of the Imperial Demon Army." I reply curtly and his eyes widen.

"What kind of business do you propose?" He ponders and I reply rapidly.

"A contract for you to use my power at your will." I grin cunningly and he shoots me a power-crazed stare.

"My boys!" He rejoices and stands from his chair. He marches towards Shinya and Guren, then embraces them in a friendly hug. "Here I thought you had betrayed me, but instead you have brought me a trump card! You have done well!"

"There is one condition." I remark plainly, interrupting his celebration. He turns to me with anticipation. "I want to hear a detailed outline of your plans for this war, so I may know your resolve remains unwavering. If you pass my trial and I deem you worthy, you may use me however you please." I bow and reach out my hand. The general takes it graciously and places a kiss on the top of it. I can feel Guren grit his teeth and I giggle to myself out of mockery. The General returns to his desk and sits down. His stature turns stoic. He speaks with tactical precision.

"I have begun research on the reincarnation of the Seraph of the End. This is a powerful demon I will use to wipe humanity and vampires from the face of this Earth." He hisses and smashes his fist against the table.

"You will not save any of your human comrades?" I rebuke with sinister intent.

"I could care less about those disposable pawns I call soldiers. Humanity is disgraceful and worthless. I have every intention of crushing them under my feet in order to achieve my goals. The only survivors will carry the Hiiragi bloodline. They are the ones worthy of repopulating the Earth. The only thing I care about is solidifying my power and rule over the new world." He belts out and laughs maniacally. Guren and Shinya wash white with disbelief. I snicker and the General snaps his head in my direction.

"Unfortunately your rule ends here." I taunt while holding out my hand. Guren places the recording tape in my outstretched palm and I toss it repeatedly in the air. The General remains frozen in place. His expression contorts from terror to infuriation and he lunges forward. I swiftly toss the tape to Shinya. He exits the room and runs towards the communications booth on the upper west floor of the headquarters. There, Shinoa and Kimizuki wait. "The entire army will soon hear of your betrayal and revolt against you!" I cry out in triumph.

"Return that tape to me or die." He mutters coldly. He reaches for a pin on his uniform and it quickly morphs into a demonic spear.

"Rin!" Guren screams and I explode into a torrent of light. The air around me convulses and I transform into a katana. Guren's hands wrap firmly around me and he slicks back his raven locks in preparation to fight. His resolve and fiery passion bound through my body. I have faith in you, Guren.


	7. The Brink of Revolution

Your P.O.V

The general has Guren pinned firmly to the wall. I can feel the cold steel of his sharp blade press against my back and a drop of blood trickles down my spine. Still, I remain unwavering. The smooth metal of my sword will not be shattered. I will protect Guren with all of my power. I try to remain confident but I can feel Guren's grip loosen as his wrists shake in protest. With a bout of adrenaline, the General's eyes fly open and his pupils dilate. As he speaks his voice is laced with insanity. "Once I have disposed of you Lieutenant Colonel, I will take this precious girl for my own. I will make her my pet and do with her as I please." His maniacal laughs bellow throughout the still air. I can feel Guren's body convulse and he pushes forward out of desperation. The General stumbles backwards a few short steps and then he regains his balance. Guren races forward, thrusting his sword hysterically from side to side. His movements are tactless and uncoordinated. The General effortlessly evades and parries, causing Guren to skid across the floor. He staggers as he stands and wipes the matted blood from his brow. His pupils dilate and his body trembles ferociously. He prepares himself to charge forward, but I stop him in his tracks. This isn't the calm and collected Guren that we all know. I won't let him throw his life away so foolishly.

"Guren listen to me. At this rate you are going to get us both killed." I screech, hoping my voice will reach him through the chaos and hysteria inside the hollowness of his mind. "You need to calm down and recollect yourself. Please, I'm begging. I can't lose you so please believe in me. I need you to trust in my power and in yourself. I'm not going to leave you so don't worry."

Guren's P.O.V

I can hear the faint call of a familiar voice reaching for me in the darkness. My mind is clouded over but I stretch out towards it. "Rin? Rin!" I exult. I can feel my anxiety suppress at the comfort of her speech. Her words caress me in a gentle embrace. She is right. I hate it, but what she says is true. I need to believe in her power and I need to trust in my own skill. I will protect her. I won't allow her to leave my side. I close my eyes and sink into the luminescence around me. I can feel the power of the Demon King flow through my veins. It encompasses my entire being and my muscles tense with adrenaline. I snicker under my breath and bound forward. I thrust my katana outward and the General blocks. But, he is not strong enough to thwart the sheer strength of my attack. As metal hits metal, the room erupts into black smog and we are sent flying through the wall into the outside compounds. The General tumbles across the ground and remains unmoving when the dust settles. I, on the other hand, land tirelessly on my feet and stalk towards him. The surrounding spectators remain frozen in utter shock. Their eyes widen with worry. I approach the General and he reaches his hand out to plead. I swing my foot outward and it collides with his hand. Knocking it to his side. He cries out in agony, but I muffle his pleas by pointing my sword towards his face. Several soldiers rush towards us to protect their deceitful master, but the bellowing of the compound loudspeaker halts their rescue.

 _The Truth Has Been Revealed._

One by one the voices around me erupt into gasps. As the performance progresses, I make my way towards the communications booth. The familiar faces that I pass by snap their heads towards me in disbelief. I flash a condescending smile as I watch the General's plan unfold before my eyes like a waltz of despair. Once I reach the booth, the recording ceases and I snatch the microphone away from Kimizuki. My voice erupts from the back of my dry throat with confidence. My words bite at the tip of my tongue. "This is the man that you have sworn your lives to. This is the man who is willing to throw away your devotion for his own selfish agenda. You want to reclaim this world for your own, but instead you follow blindly into incarceration. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren. I am joined by members of the Imperial Demon Army: Shinya Hiiragi, Shinoa Hiiragi, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Yoichi Saotome, Mitsuba Sangu and Shiho Kimizuki. We have emerged from our delusions and realized that the imminence of war is unnecessary in building our future. We are working alongside vampires in order to rebuild this decrepit and corrupt world. If you, too, are tired of the bloodshed and wish to step forward instead of remaining stagnant then we will be waiting for you in the park just outside of Shinjuku. It is time for you to decide who the real enemy is in this world." With that, our team disperses and marches towards the park in wait of our new members. Our plan cannot be labeled as a success quite yet. Not until we have burned the Hiiragis' plans to cinders.

Hours pass and still, not a single soul has arrived. Rin looks up towards me with distain as she sits perched stiffly on a fallen tree. I give her a nod of reassurance despite my own doubts. The sun approaches the horizon and the team shifts with unrest. Yuu fumes impatiently and I give him a slight whack on the head out of my own irritation. Suddenly the shadow of a large mass emerges in the distance. At first, only a handful of people march towards us, but soon after, a large crowd follows closely behind. The large crowd turns into a mob boasting with confidence and cheering in rebellion. We have done it. Rin stands without hesitation and cautiously approaches Shinoa. She tugs shyly on Shinoa's sleeve and opens her mouth to speak. But Shinoa is already aware of the question Rin will pose. "Of course it has to be you who addresses them. You are the mastermind behind all of this." Shinoa speaks with affection and gives Rin an encouraging thumbs up. Rin returns the gesture with a nod and rises atop a fallen monument. The crowd chatters and bustles, but the commotion is quieted with Rin's appearance. The rest of us march proudly forward and stand confidently in front of the monument where Rin is perched. The crowd stares at us with admiration and attentiveness. Rin reaches upward towards her hood and rips it from her body, sending it into a torrent of black silk. The wind carries it away and slowly Rin looks up. Her long copper locks flow outwards in the breeze like a stream of purity and confidence. Her eyes stare down at the crowd with a piercing glare of determination and fiery passion. Her words could send a shiver down a grown man's spine.

"My name is Rin Aeria and the people you see before you are former members of the Imperial Demon Army. We have rebelled against our saviors based off of mutual disagreement of values and beliefs. We no longer felt the vampires were our enemy or posed a threat to our existence. That is why we have gathered here, to pursue a world where vampires and humans can live alongside one another. I know it is hard to see the vampires as anything more than bloodthirsty murders but you must know that all they have done was essential to their survival. The vampires do not fight us because they wish to eliminate us, they fight because they feel threatened. Just as a human will slaughter a cow to feast on its meat, a vampire must drink human blood in order to live. They are forced to live their lives this way and just like you, they do not wish to die. The only difference is, humans kill their prey, and vampires do not. In the years before the apocalypse it was common for humans to donate their own blood in order to save other humans who had fallen victim to tragedy. So why can we save our own kind but not others? Selfishness and vanity, that is why. But, the vampires are at fault as well. Their method of obtaining blood by kidnapping children is uncouth. That is why it is our goal to negotiate with the vampires. In exchange for freeing their prisoners, humans will begin to willingly donate blood for the vampires survival." A hush falls over the crows and chatter erupts from all directions. Despite the astonishment, there is no distain. "The man who stands beside me, Mikaela Hyakuya, is a vampire. Because of the kindness delivered by humans willing to give up their blood, he has been able to survive in this world. He is eternally grateful for the generosity of the humans you see before you. That is why your assistance and cooperation is pivotal. So please, join us in our quest to unite the inhabitants of this world and rebuild the precious country that sheltered us so long ago. With you, there will be no more bloodshed. No one will ever have to die a pointless death again."

The silence that befalls the crowd feels eternal. A cloud of doubt saturates the air. Suddenly, one brave soul steps forward and shrieks out in wonder. "Do you really give blood willingly to this vampire? Are you truly able to live alongside him?" I open my mouth to speak, but I know this isn't my question to answer. Yuu clenches his fist and his passion erupts from the pit of his stomach.

"It is true, I allow Mika to drink my blood and I have no regrets about it. He is my best friend and my brother. There isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for him. He has the biggest heart out of anyone I have ever met and he has always protected me with his life. I believe that, because of him, it is possible for humans and vampires to live alongside each other." Tears form in the corners of Yuu's eyes as he cries out towards the crowd. The tension slowly begins to fade and an unnamed face yells from amidst the sea of people.

"For a new world!" He throws his fist in the air and the crowd around him does the same. The park is filled with rejoice and determination. The rest of the squad looks up in surprise and shock at our newfound comrades. This is it. This is the beginning of the new world; a world without fear and war, death and decay. From this day forward we will survive. Humanity will not fall.


	8. A Demon's Mark

Your P.O.V

I stare out at the deserted city beneath me. The window is slightly foggy from the dust settlement along the building's edge. I clutch the windowpane with all the force left in my fatigued body. What is this feeling? I question as I claw at my chest. The searing flames within me move from my center and into my throat. I cough at the intensity. I begin to sweat and my eyes widen in panic. I freeze when I hear the door slide open behind me. _No. Stop._ I hear heavy footsteps approach me from behind.

"Why aren't you out celebrating. Everyone misses you. Our victory is due to your efforts." Guren exults without worry. I can feel my skin start to tremble with concern.

"You need to leave." I state with urgency, my voice devoid of emotion. He halts in his tracks. I can feel his relaxed demeanor transition to apprehension. I shut my eyes in order to suppress the unappeased lust in my veins. Suddenly, his scent fills the room. The aroma of sweet lilac winding through my nostrils leaves me intoxicated. I grab my throat until I draw blood from beneath my fingernails. I cough and spit trying to quell my urges. Then, a hand encases mine and frees my throat from my wretched grasp. I can feel his breath against my skin and I shiver at the intimate touch. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and exhales into my ear.

"Mika said that you were in pain." He releases me and floats over to the bed where he seats himself. He waits intently for my answer. I look down at my soiled palms. I really am a monster. I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes and roll down my trembling cheeks. I turn towards him and my tears are flung from my swollen eyes. Upon seeing my expression, Guren's expression turns to one of distain. I fall to my knees and sob into my hands. I mumble as I try to speak. I can just barely hear his words over the sound of my muted sobs. "You shouldn't have to suffer anymore. It's like you said. Mika, as a vampire, is able to survive because Yuu gives him his blood. It is the same for you. You need blood to survive, but that does not make you a monster. So please, let me help you." Guren speaks without hesitation in his voice. He reaches for the sleeve of his white button up and I wince at his exposed skin. No imperfections are visible, just like an alabaster statue. I trace my tongue along my bottom lip in temptation. I try to resist the urge but to no avail. He lifts his wrist up towards me, encouraging me to indulge. I ignore his forearm and lunge forward, losing all control of my senses. The world around me turns into a blur and I plunge my sharp fangs into the nape of his neck. I push my body into him and let the flavor of rusted metal explode against my tongue. The taste is intoxicating and I feel my hunger gently fade. He wraps his arms around me to pull me tighter and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. "I will make sure you never feel any pain again. I will always protect you Rin." He whispers into my ear and exhales to hide his discomfort. The way the syllables of my name roll off his tongue sends a shiver down my back.

Slowly, his eyelids flutter and I remove my bite. I try to escape but his grip around me is too tight. He drifts into slumber with me wrapped snugly in his arms. I give up on resisting and wrap myself in his warmth. For once I am able to drift to sleep peacefully.

I rub my eyes in order to regain my vision, but my sight remains blurry. I look towards the clock and the time reads 12:05pm. I grunt to myself realizing I will have to explain our tardiness to the rest of the squad. Guren stirs beside me and sits up groggily. He grabs me by the wrist and pulls me out of bed. We stumble down the hallway, still half asleep, and enter the main living space. The others stop and stare with condescending and snide grins. Our disheveled clothes and messy hair do not do us any favors. Yuu strolls towards us and prods suspiciously. "Well it looks like you two had a little too much fun last night." I can see Mitsuba gag behind him and I blush lightly. I try to speak to reaffirm their assertions, but Guren cuts me off.

"You're just jealous because you never get any action." He jests and winks. My brow furrows with frustration. "It's a rough life when you're such a ladies man." He ruffles his bangs with his hand. I snicker to myself.

"It's a wonder how you manage to fight at all." I hiss and Guren looks at me out of confusion. "You would think the size of your head would slow you down. Be careful, if your ego inflates anymore you might not fit through the door." The room erupts into laughter around me. Yuu practically chokes on his chuckles. Guren stands dumbfounded, taken aback by the sudden insult. "A demon should be able to spit venom, it's in our nature. There was no so called fun, I simply drank this airhead's blood." I shoot back and smile cynically to myself. The others' eyes widen at the sudden tribulation. Mika exhales a sigh of relief, sympathizing with my past torture. After snapping himself out of his trance, Guren proceeds to threaten me in rebuke.

"If you upset me then I'll just have to punish you. Don't forget that I control your food source." He pulls his collar down to reveal the two nibble marks and their encasing bruise. I growl with anger, but manage to maintain my composure. Guren closes his eyes and exults with triumph, but I am not finished. I pounce forward and fly across the room. I press Guren against the wall with one hand on either side, trapping him.

Guren's P.O.V

I close my eyes and smile to myself at my witty comment. But, before I can react, I am pressed firmly against the wall. Rin has me trapped, her arms caging me so I cannot escape. I look down towards her and for the first time I notice that her eyes are a burning crimson. From the simple taste of a humans blood her irises dance like flames in the sunlight. I am mesmerized by her beauty and reach my hand out to touch her cheek. I recoil when I see her bear her fangs. Her eyes flicker with devilish intent and she leans in closer. "Did you really think I needed your permission to dine? I dare you to try to stop me." She vaunts, her mouth mere millimeters away from my flesh. I feel her breath brush against my neck and I blush a heavy rose. Her dominance makes my stomach flutter and my body tingle. She pulls away and covers her mouth to stifle her laugh. Unable to control herself she bursts into hysterical laughter and the others join her. The maniacal tension is lifted, but I still remained flustered. My rosy cheeks are undeniable. Rin walks towards the kitchen with Kimizuki in order to prepare lunch. The rest of the group lounges about and mocks me with chatter. I spot Shinya edging closer to me in my peripheral. He cocks his head towards me and jests.

"Well if Rin is ever in need of a drink, I would be more than inclined to let her take a nibble." He prods at me in order to evoke a reaction. I remain unflustered and continue to stare aimlessly in the direction where Rin left the room. My heart beat races and my chest is set ablaze with emotion. "Aw, you aren't going to get jealous? Not even a little bit irritated?" Shinya presses my eyebrows together with his finger, forcing them to furrow. He pouts with dissatisfaction at my unwavering resolve and I turn to him with a tender yet patronizing expression.

"There is no need to get jealous because she will not be drinking your blood, or anyone else's for that matter." I hiss and Shinya stares at me with misunderstanding. "I am the one she has marked as her own."


	9. An Unexpected Ally

Your P.O.V

The air is still and the smell of dust lingers. We sit in silence and search our thoughts for a feasible plan of action. Attack seems futile, our only option is to convince the vampires to join us. But even a feat such as that is unsteady. I look towards Mika with urgency and he returns my distained expression. "Will Ferid Bathory be willing to negotiate?" I question with uncertainty. Mika hesitates for a moment and grits his teeth. I shouldn't have asked, the answer is clear.

"We don't have another choice. A war against the vampires is not in our cards." Mika speaks unwillingly. I am left in shock, but it is the truth. The vampires are too strong for us to defeat. I nod my head in acknowledgement. The atmosphere in the room remains heavy. All eyes are cast downward with doubt. I rise from my seat and exit the room. Mika follows behind me. We must prepare for our meeting with calculated precision.

Mika and I gather outside of our base. He gives me a reassuring grin and I take his feigned confidence with appreciation. We are about to start on our journey when we are interrupted by a loud cough. We turn to find the rest of the squad standing impatiently behind us. "You didn't think we were going to let you go alone, did you?" Mitsuba snarls with a light-hearted tone. I look towards Guren and he appears to be lost in thought. His eyes stare out aimlessly and I blush when his attention returns to me. I turn around rapidly and pull my charcoal hood over my head. Mika does the same and we begin to walk towards the Vampires' base. As we walk, I recall the events of the day before and blush a heavy crimson. I reach my hand out to touch my cheek in surprise at my unusual feelings.

We approach the outskirts of the Vampires' main city, Sanguinem. We walk without hesitation or regret. As we pass by, several low level vampires snap their heads our way. We ignore their hisses, but it is evident that several have sped off to alert their superiors. Within minutes we have been surrounded by an intimidating group of nobles. Ferid and Crowley stalk forward through the dense crowd. Sinister grins are plastered across their arrogant faces. One of the nobles places their hand on Ferid's shoulder and leans in to whisper. "They don't appear to be wearing the Imperial Demon Army's uniform." Ferid chuckles to himself and steps towards Mika.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Mika dear?" He reaches towards Mika's hood and Mika violently grabs his hand before it can reach him. Mika pulls down his hood to reveal his glistening crimson orbs. Ferid's eyes widen with shock. He vaunts. "Finally filled your sinful urges I see." This time I reach for my hood and shake my head to loosen my locks. I open my eyes slowly to meet Ferid's gaze. At first he is surprised, then he chuckles to himself under his breath.

"Play time is over." I snarl and fold my arms. He rebukes with tactical precision.

"A pretty girl like you has a lot of guts coming to a place like this." I am in no mood to fall prey to his childish games. I silence him with my cold stare; my eyes pierce his farce like daggers. His mindless smirk transitions to seriousness.

"We did not come here to fight, we came to negotiate." I bark towards him, my impatience dwelling in my throat. He realizes my grimness and motions for me to follow. We stalk down a large marble hallway; the architecture mesmerizes me with its exquisite beauty. I gush with awe and Guren punches my shoulder to remind me why we are here. We reach a large office where Ferid sits at the head of a business fashion table. He implores me to speak and I repeat my speech for the second time. At first, Ferid's expression is rather comical with my romanticized blabber, but it soon turns to stone. I can see the realization ignite within his sly pupils. I have captured his attention and must deal the finishing blow. I repeat my facts with stern resolve and, as I finish, he snickers with disbelief.

"You have peaked my interest, little Aeria. I will provide you with soldiers to fight back against the Imperial Demon Army and the Hiiragi brigade, but there is one condition. You must prove your loyalty by fighting alongside and defending us vampires with your life. Then, I will release the children to you. Is that acceptable?" He prods me, hoping I will falter. I do not let him finish his performance before I reply swiftly.

"I swear by it." I reach my hand out and he extends his in return. We shake firmly, but before he can pull away I shoot him a determined glare. I can feel him shiver at my intensity. I stand and gather the rest of the squad. As we are exiting the overly gaudy room, Ferid hands us a parting remark.

"Make sure you keep up your end of the bargain Miss Aeria. I look forward to seeing the world you create." I smile to myself. Shortly after, we exit Sanguinem grounds and walk along the streets back towards our headquarters. Little did we know that an ambush awaited us.

Everyone chats in a carefree manner amongst one another. The air is devoid of concern or worry. Suddenly, the rubble of a disturbed building clatters to the ground. I halt the procession and listen intently for any sign of oncoming danger. A flash of lightning pierces the Earth in the center of our formation, sending us retreating in separate directions. With the group separated, we are vulnerable and I search desperately for the others. As the dust clears away I am left in terror at the sight before me.


	10. You Promised

Your P.O.V

Guren kneels facing me, his cargo shorts covered in dirt. He cries in agony as his leg is stepped on, the crushing of his kneecap undeniably audible. Kureto towers above him, his expression unwavering. Kureto yanks on Guren's raven locks causing his face to turn upwards. His brows are pushed firmly together, his eyes wince in agony. He grits his teeth to quell the burning sensation surging through his body. Kureto draws his sword from his side and places it an inch away from Guren's neck. They ambushed us. They separated us and targeted the weakest link. Without me Guren has no power to defend himself. Yuu steps forward to engage and Kureto presses his blade into Guren's icy flesh, causing a drop of blood to slide down the end of his sword. "I suggest you remain where you are if you want this wretched traitor to live." Kureto's expression remains unchanging. I can feel my palms begin to sweat and fear overtakes my body. The sight of Guren's tortured face brings me to my knees. I am crippled by the sharp spears in my chest. _No, please no._ "Fortunately there is a way to save this pathetic man's life. Return the demon girl to us." The air stills and dread looms over our heads.

"You're kidding yourself brother." Shinoa cries. She attempts to implore confidence but the tremors in her voice echo. The rest of the group chimes in to reinforce her demeanor. I can feel my heart flutter at their resolve to protect me. I have never had anyone who cared about me so dearly. They are my family. Guren is my family. I can feel my eyes water heavily. I clench my fists and shake uncontrollably.

"Don't… Don't do it Rin. Run… Protect yourself…" Guren manages to choke out between gasps for air. Kureto tugs on him tighter, causing him to scream out. I can't bear the pain anymore; I can't stand here and watch him suffer. I feel a burning sensation rise in my stomach and I look forward without hesitation. I will protect Guren. Nobody will lay a finger on him. I throw my cape to the side in a fit of rage. I step forward again and unbuckle my sword scabbard to throw it to the ground. The clattering echoes through the rigid air. Everyone stares towards me in terror.

"I will return with you so let Guren go." I scream at the top of my lungs. I can hear Guren mutter the word 'no' as he is tossed aside like a rag. Kureto smirks victoriously and motions for the others to attach my restraints. Guren staggers as he tries to stand. I see him reach his arms out to me, his wrists shaking. Kureto raises his left leg and thrusts forward, colliding with my stomach. The wind is knocked from my lungs and I hunch over to cough. I wince and look up at Kureto with hatred. He smiles at me and then the world goes black. The last thing I hear is the sound of Guren calling my name.

 _Guren._

 _Everything will be alright, I promise._

 _You're safe now._

 _I'm happy. I'm relieved._

I see Guren's face materialize before me. I reach out and caress his cheek. His hand cups mine and I look deeply into his eyes. He smiles warmly and my stomach reverses until I feel like I'm flying.

 _What is this feeling? It can't be._

I smile to myself. How could I have been so blind? All this while, denying how I felt inside. I need to tell him how I feel. I open my mouth to speak but the words are vacant from the air. I can't breathe. I clutch at my chest and begin to panic. I look to Guren but his brow is furrowed and his eyes are iced over with fear.

 _No. Don't make such an expression._

He reaches out to me and I try to grab his hand. But, he begins to disappear and a single tear rolls down his cheek.

 _Don't leave me!_

I am removed from my deluded dreams and forced back into my cruel reality. The room around me erupts in a ghostly white light. I gain my vision back and the scenery comes into focus. I am chained to a wall in an outdoor compound. The sun beats down on me and my skin bubbles at the overwhelming intensity. I squint my eyes in order to block out the light. A shadow approaches me and roughly turns my face to his. The General. He smiles cynically at me and takes a step back. Kureto stands beside him with monotonous expression. He whispers into Kureto's ear at an inaudible decibel. Kureto approaches a control panel and flips a switch. Nothing appears to happen, but I know better than that.

"Now my dear, cooperate and you won't have to feel any pain at all. Tell us how it was possible for a demon to materialize in this world." He implores suspiciously politely. I sneer and spit at his forced grin.

"Go to hell." With one wave of his hand, Kureto sends a shock down my spine and into my feet. The searing pain is unbearable and I screech like a wild beast.

"You may not value your own life, but what about another's?" He chides and gestures towards Kureto again. This time a voice is heard. At first I cannot make it out, but the familiarity soon encases me.

 _No. Please No._

Guren's cries and pleads can be heard from all directions. They spin around my head, causing a tornado of delirium. I scream out, horrified.

"Please. I will tell you anything that you want to know. Just let him go. Please." I beg and my eyes fill with tears. The General smiles contently and encourages me to proceed. I have no choice. I must protect Guren.

Guren's P.O.V

The sound of static fills the air, but we ignore it and continue towards the Army's headquarters. Soon after, a voice bellows through the empty streets and between the debris. They have activated the emergency radio transmission system from the world before. Then, I hear Rin scream. I am frozen, unable to move. I fall to my knees and stutter in gasps. Then, I hear my own voice, but it cannot be me. I am too terrified to speak. Shinoa shakes my shoulders violently, trying desperately to regain my attention. "They are using Goshi's weapon to trick Rin into thinking you are in danger. It is a delusion, it isn't real." I make my own epiphany and rise to my feet. I grab Shinoa by the forearm and stare directly into her eyes. The beads of fear stricken sweat drip off my pale face. Then, I hear Rin begin to speak again.

 _No. Stop. You can't._

I want to scream out to her to tell her it isn't real, but I know my voice will not reach her. I start into a sprint and run as fast as my legs will carry me. I ignore the pain building inside of them and push forward as she speaks. "After I was possessed I lived, trapped, in Yashirohira's world. I managed to regain my conscious long enough to defeat him and take his powers for my own. Thus, I have become half demon, half human, capable of existing in this world. As borrowers of the demon strength you have only overcome a mental battle. In order to attain the demon's strength you must physically kill your demons." I can hear the faint sighs of satisfaction from the General. His sighs soon turn to hysterical laughter and he chides to himself.

"Perfect." The speaker goes silent. An eerie atmosphere dwells in suspense. "Now to demonstrate the consequences of retaliating against the all mighty Hiiragi's! Won't you join us for the public execution, Lieutenant Colonel Guren." I continue to run, but I can already feel that my soul has left my body. My being is consumed by rage and I lose control of my senses. Yuu looks to me with worry, but even he resumes a persona of fear from observing my expression.

Finally, we arrive at the gates to the compound. There is no way inside. I scratch and beat at the door, but to no avail. They know we are here. They know we are listening. This is what they want. They want us to be tortured.

Your P.O.V

"Unfortunately torture isn't my cup of tea. I will leave this to you, Seishiro." The General makes his final remark and exists the compound. Seishiro enters with a look of utter satisfaction curled upon his lips.

"My pleasure." He chuckles light heartedly. "It is rumored that a sport by the name of baseball was invented in America during the Civil War period. In this game a player would use this wooden bat to hit a tiny ball. How about you and I play our own game?" He twirls the bat in his palms nonchalantly then smirks. He races forward and swings the weapon at my knees. My body tenses and my voice explodes in a torrent of cries. My kneecaps buckle and a loud crunch is heard. "A more simple pastime involved a punch to the face." He pivots to the side to build up tension. Then, he releases and his knuckles collide with my cheek. Spit flies from my mouth and I can feel the blood pour from my features. I spit my blood towards him and it covers his once smiling face.

"Bastard." I growl from the pit of my stomach and his face contorts to pure rage. He snickers and walks into a room off the left wing of the compound. He returns carrying a rope like object. He grabs me roughly by the chin and digs his nails into my skin.

"It was common practice to punish disobedient servants by beating them with a leather rope. The whip was by far one of the most underrated weapons of early centuries." He grabs me by the throat and I gasp for air. I can feel the blood in my head fall away from the pressure. My eyes burn as the vessels within them buckle and pop. He slams my head back against the wall and blood sprays from my mouth. He raises the whip and thrashes from side to side in a sadistic dance. The scorching pain encases me as every part of my body ignites and I shriek out in terror. My throat burns from the scratching of my furious cries as they escape my lips. I can no longer feel my limbs beneath me. My every muscle tingles until I go numb. I glance down towards my torso to see that my clothes have been soaked a bright red. Not a single patch of cloth remains unsoiled. This is it. This is how it will end. _I'm sorry Guren. I promised not to leave your side, I promised that I would let you protect me._ It is not the extensive wounds that make me sob, it is the faint memory of a precious face flashing through my mind for the last time that brings me to tears. I lose all consciousness and fade into the black.

Third Person P.O.V

The General grabs Seishiro by the shoulder, signaling him to halt. The crazed look in Seishiro's eyes dims and he loses his demonic form. "Do not kill her, leave her as she is. Death itself can be considered a form of escape. Her suffering is not over yet." The General coaxes and signals for Kureto to unchain Rin. As the last clasp is undone, her limp and lifeless body cascades into Kureto's arms. His next move is to return her to her friends. The ultimate torture is the suffering of those you cherish.

Guren's P.O.V

Outside of the walls, the radio transmission has ceased. Now, the team lies in wait of our comrade's fate. I stare aimlessly at the gate. Dread settles in my throat and a bad omen encircles my being. The others remain motionless and stare alongside me. Suddenly, the gate is flung open and Rin is tossed onto the ground. Her body rolls across the dirt. Kureto shoots us one last condescending grin before retreating into the safety of the compound. The gate closes behind him. I bound forward with all of my strength and fall to my knees at Rin's side. I reach out towards her and begin to shake her gently. I get no response. I shake her more violently this time, but her movement remains unchanging. Kimizuki rushes to my aid and feels her for a pulse. He looks up at me with distain. The others stand around me motionless, unable to move. Their eyes are filled with tears and their hearts with sorrow. It takes a few seconds for the truth to settle in, that's when I erupt into hysteria. I grab Rin and pull her into my chest. My violent sobs shake the ground. Maybe the ground appears to shake because of my uncontrollable trembling. I shake her aggressively in my grasp and scream through my hot tears. My wells overflow onto her shirt. _This can't be happening. She can't be gone._ My voice screeches and growls with every scream. "Please Rin you can't leave me! Please... You promised me you would stay by my side! You can't leave yet, I won't let you! How dare you disobey my orders! Goddamnit! I would give anything just to have another pointless fight with you or listen to your snide remarks. Out of all the times you've annoyed me with your childish stubbornness, you pick now to give up. Damn you, keep fighting! Come back here so I can send you to hell myself!" I sniffle and wheeze between words, choking on my tears. I pull her tighter to my chest and rest my lips on her forehead. I try to continue speaking, but I can only hyperventilate. "I love you Rin Aeria." I manage to choke out. The impending truth swallows me and I sink into reality. She is no longer with us. I never had the chance to tell her how I feel.

After tens of minutes, my sobs finally begin to calm. I can hear the soft whimpers of the others behind me. They hug and comfort each other to quell the sorrow. Suddenly, I feel something stir beside me and I look down towards my arms. Slowly, a pale and lifeless hand pulls at my sleeve. The touch is weak and a frail voice whispers before the hand falls back into place.

 _"_ _I love you too, Guren Ichinose."_


	11. The Greatest Lesson

Guren's P.O.V

I burst through the doors of our team's headquarters. The surprised and weary faces of new recruits greet me. I ignore their gasps and frantically place (f/n) in the nearest bed. I cough and spit as I try to regain my breath. I haven't collected my thoughts and continue to take action without consideration of consequence. I quickly locate a jagged shard of shattered glass and lift it to my wrist. Tears pour from my eyes out of desperation. I am about to pierce my flesh when Yuu latches on to my arm. He tugs furiously, locking me in an upper body hold. I struggle beneath his grasp, my sanity teetering on the edge. Yuu grunts as I flip my hip around and knee him in the rib cage. He winces, but manages to scream out towards me. "Guren stop! You're going to loose too much blood!" I halt, falling to my knees in defeat. I cry out in dread filled sobs.

"I don't care. I have to save her. I need to protect her. Even if it means giving up my life. She needs human blood in order to heal." Yuu walks up behind me and puts his arm on my shoulder. He quells his emotions enough to speak encouragingly.

"But, what happens when she wakes up and you're not here? Is that really what she would want, Guren?" My breath catches at his impactful words. He is right. I feel a part of me break inside. I release my hold on the shard of glass and it clatters to the ground. Mika motions for Yuu to leave and he obeys. Mika then proceeds to kneel beside me. I stare at him, my eyes sore and puffy from my tears.

"If you really want to help (f/n) then Shinoa will take you to the infirmary and take blood using the proper apparatus. That way we will be able to feed her to support her healing. Kimizuki and I will bandage her wounds. Demons have curative properties in the same realm as vampires. She will make a recovery in a few days, so don't worry." He places his hand on my shoulder and I nod in recognition. I leave the room and march towards the infirmary.

A week shortly passes by despite the feeling of time standing still. I stir in my sleep and groggily open my eyes. The room around me comes into focus. I work my way from head to toe, observing the red stained bandages that cover the majority of (f/n)'s body. It's been a tiring 6 days without food or sleep, waiting for (f/n)'s return. "If you could see me now, what would you think of me? You would probably hiss and call me a pathetic, spineless rat." I chuckle at myself, the longing for her snide remarks growing inside of me. Without her, it is as if our lives have halted completely. "I really am pathetic. We all are." I growl and grit my teeth together. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop my tears from flowing. For the past week, not a single battle plan has been drawn. Everyone remains unmoving, lounging with dread in the main living area. If (f/n) were here we would have already drafted a full-fledged attack, planned perfectly to a tee. But, on our own, we can only accomplish nothing. All this time we have relied on her, feeding off of her strength, courage and bravery. Now that she is gone, we have lost all direction. Suddenly, a distant memory crosses my idle mind.

 _You need to believe in yourself._

 _A man can possess all the strength his mind can conjure, but if he has no skill of his own then all the power he gains is useless._

That's right. If I am only able to rely on the strength of others then I will never accomplish the things I desire. All this time we had been relying on (f/n) when we needed to believe in ourselves. Without a will of our own we have no right to rebuild this crippled world. I smile warmly, realizing the strength that (f/n) has truly given me. Her ability to impact the will of others is beyond admiral. I stand with urgency. A new air of determination encompasses my being. The gleam of undying passion lurks in my eyes.

I push the door to the main quarters open with all my force. The loud crash startles the others from their seats. They look to me with fear and I shoot them a disapproving glare. "I am disgraced by the lack of professionalism coming from this room. I ought to punish you for your disappointing behavior. Look alive soldiers." I bark commands, as if it were second nature. I am their Commander and they are my troops. If I let my guard fall then they lose their focus. They stare at me wide eyed and straighten their stature. "All this time we have relied on (f/n) when we need to trust in ourselves. If we are unable to act on our own with confidence and tact then what right do we have to rebuild this world?" I can see the light soak back into their derelict eyes with the sudden realization of my words. They smile warmly, recognizing their insolence. I continue my speech with full force. "First we must produce a battle plan. The square of Shibuya will be our destination. Shinya and Yoichi, you will be in charge of your own squadrons of sniper class recruits. After this meeting you will locate all that you can find, vampires and humans. During the battle you will situate yourselves in the three corporate building South of the square, we are counting on you for back up. Yuu and Kimizuki will lead a troop approaching from the South East. Mitsuba and Shinoa will lead a troop arriving from the South West. Finally, Mika, Ferid and Crowley will handle the front lines, approaching directly from the South. Considering I have no weapon, I will remain here and treat the wounded. Mika, return to Sanguinem and alert Ferid. Shinoa organize the human troops. We depart in 24 hours. I am counting on you."

The room remains silent for a few moments. The team is still recovering from their shock. Once they are situated with the current development, they stand. I am saluted and we depart for our duties.

I make my way to the room where (f/n) is staying. I have already prepared the necessary supplies for the recently departed troops. Ferid was impressed with my rapid action, originally expecting me to flail and falter. My head throbs in irritation from his eccentric expressions. Once I reach the room, the tray of supplies I am holding clatters to the ground. I stand, unbelieving of the sight before me.

Your P.O.V

I feel my joints ache as I stir in my bed. Slowly, my eyes open and I am faced with darkness. I reach my hand upwards and pull the gauze that covers my eyes. Once removed, I begin to remove the remaining bandages that encase me. Finally, I pull the IV from my forearm. I am startled by a loud noise and I snap my head towards it. I am met with the overjoyed face of Commander Guren, racing towards me at full speed. He smothers me, wrapping my being in a warm yet desperate embrace. My lungs are compressed and I cough, unable to breath. I hear him sniffle and I pull away to see his watery eyes. I smile gently and wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" I ask knowingly. He cups my cheek with his hand and my heart ignites with his touch.

"I almost lost you." He wheezes, laughing lightly, and runs his thumb back and forth across my cheek. I blush heavily and cast my gaze downward in embarrassment. He pulls on my chin blithely and I stare into his eyes. I push a few rogue strands away from his face and he leans in to peck my lips. His lips are soft like velvet, leaving me wanting more.

"Where are the others?" I question and he sits down on the bed beside me, taking my hand in his. He replies nonchalantly.

"The troops have already departed for our final battle." At first I am astonished, but I soon laugh at my lack of belief in my friends. I lean my head against his shoulder and curl into his chest. I can feel his heartbeat lap violently against my cheek. He really cares about me. All this time he had been causing himself stress and grief waiting for my return. Yet, he was still able to focus and bring together two very different people for a mutual cause. I smile to myself.

"I'm proud of you." I whisper and he stiffens. "You have matured so much in my short absence. At this rate, you'll end up leaving me behind." I laugh dryly and he pulls me in tighter.

"I will never leave you behind again. From this day forward you will remain by my side. You cannot get rid of me." He chides and I trace circles around his back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

We remain in each other's embrace for a few moments before I hop promptly off the bed. I bend forward so that my nose is almost touching his, shooting him a devilish grin. "What are you doing?" He interrogates me.

"A Commander should not be chained to his base, while his soldiers fight valiantly in his honor. Our team needs you. You are their beacon of hope. We're leaving."


	12. A Vow For Eternity

Your P.O.V

We sprint at full capacity towards the square in Shibuya, keeping pace effortlessly. Despite our searing joints, we continue to push forward. The adrenaline carries us as we fly. I look towards Guren and his face is laced with ferocity and determination. I can tell from the intoxicating glare in his eyes, that he so desperately wanted to fight alongside his comrades. For a commander, the call of imminent battle is an addictive taste. Like a hungry dog salivating before it feasts, Guren's expression contorts with desire. In this moment I made an existential vow. A vow of eternal devotion. A vow only a demon can make.

 _From this moment forward I will watch over and protect Guren with all the power in my being._

 _I promise to bring him the eternal happiness he deserves in this desecrated wasteland. No matter the outcome, he will prevail._

The square erupts into view as we pass the last few corporate buildings. We arrive just as the battle is about to commence. Our army, vampires and humans, looms intimidatingly over the battlefield. Our dense numbers and carnal atmosphere consume the square. The remaining members of the Imperial Demon Army stare us down with haughty smirks. Suddenly, they charge forward towards our primary lines of defense. Their speed and agility is inhumanly terrifying. It isn't difficult to acknowledge the reason behind their extensive capabilities. They have defeated their demons and become them themselves. I feel my stomach knot at the agonizing thought of each demon's unnecessary demise. Despite our immense numbers, the Imperial Demon army easily cuts down our forces at a frightening pace. But, there is an exquisite beauty among the madness. In each direction I face, I witness vampires and humans working alongside each other, protecting each other, for the same cause. I feel my chest warm at the sudden realization.

Guren grabs me by the sleeve and pulls me tightly towards his chest. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist and whispers into my ear. His words tickle as they dance across my skin. "Are you ready?" I nod as I curl deeper into his strong yet comforting embrace. The world around us erupts into a gentle luminescence and my clothes flutter to the ground beneath Guren. Where I was once nuzzled emerges an onyx blade, the katana of the Demon King. Guren plants his foot into the barren Earth and bursts forward, bounding into the heart of battle. In his peripheral he spots a vampire, a blade threatening to plunge into his chest. Guren sidesteps and pivots left, approaching the demon soldier from behind. Then, he kicks his heel into the soldier's calf, causing him to fall to his knees. He finishes the assault by slicing clean through the soldier's right wrist. Unfortunately, this does not kill the soldier and he scampers off into the distance. Guren reaches an apologetic and welcoming hand out to the vampire. He hesitates for a moment before latching on to Guren's grasp, propelling himself forward so that he can return to battle.

The battle continues with unfaltering intensity. Stifling blows are dealt to both sides, but only casualties befall our soldiers. Our crippling army is unable to slay a single of the opposition's force. Still, we continue to fight. The loud rasp of metal hitting metal echoes in my troubled ears. Shortly after, the carnage begins to slow. I cringe as I take in our surroundings. Shinoa grunts as she uses debris to prop up her wounded leg. The bright crimson of a clean cut glistens in the sun. Mika coughs furiously, to clear his lungs of the blood splattered on crushing impact. Mitsuba and Kimizuki have disappeared from the battlefield and my temples sweat profusely out of worry. All the while, Guren continues to attack with full force. I begin to feel his muscles weaken at their over exhaustion. He pants, pushing his body to its limit. My eyes water from the impending doom that hangs over our heads. At this rate, our forces will be decimated. I think desperately, combing my thoughts for a savior.

That's it.

There is only one way.

Only a demon can defeat a demon.

How could I have been so stupid?

I emerge from Guren's body and he snaps towards me out of irritation at my disobedience. The words I speak to him are utterly short. The urgency brims my chest, causing me to hyperventilate in horror. "Get the others to safety. I am going to find Yuu. Things are going to be alright." He reaches furiously for my wrist, fear radiates from his eyes. I can see the scene play out before my naïve mind. This has happened before. I promised him things would be alright and he almost lost me. I cannot blame him for his actions. I smile at him warmly and my eyes narrow in a fiery passion. My expression pleads for him to trust me and he hesitantly loosens his grip from my wrist. I sprint off into the distance, combing the square for Yuuichiro Hyakuya.

Yuu's P.O.V

My breath stutters with exhaustion, sweat drips from my aggravated temples. Despite my confident persona, my hand shakes lightly. Suddenly, (f/n) approaches me from the left. She waves her hands frantically, beckoning me to speak with her. She places her hand on my shoulder and stares deeply into my eyes with her crimson orbs. Her tenseness and seriousness radiates around us. "Are you ready to defeat your demon?" She questions and I freeze at her words. The shock consumes me and I am unable to move. "I need you to close your eyes and call for Asuramaru." She instructs and I finally manage to shake myself from my trance. I nod coherently and firmly shut my eyes. I feel my legs give out from underneath me and I collapse. The world erupts into darkness. When I wake again, Asuramaru faces me.

"You've finally come, Yuiichiro." He speaks lightly; little worry is evident in his stagnant voice. I grit my teeth knowing what must be done. It pains me no matter how much I try to shake the truth from my mind. It takes a demon to defeat a demon. I must save my friends. I must rebuild this crumbling world.

"I'm sorry Asuramaru, but this is something I must do to ensure the future of humanity." I speak confidently, but Asuramaru seems unaffected by my words. He just sighs amidst his chuckles. He looks to me and for the first time I see him smile. It isn't harsh or forced. The slight curl of his lips lifts my spirits and sets me at ease. His next words surprise me, leaving me flustered for breath.

"You know, Yashirohira and I used to be close friends. He would always speak highly of (f/n), bragging about her strong resolve and pure heart. He truly made her a formidable demon. She has taught you the truth about this senseless world. You are no longer oblivious, there is finally hope for your corrupt race. If he could see her now, he would be unbelievably proud. I, too, am proud of you Yuu. It's time for you to take back this world." Before I can react, Asuramaru has plunged his blade deep into his own chest. I run towards him and reach my arms out to catch the last flecks of dust as they disperse into the thin air. I fall to my knees in a heap and sob violently into my own hands. Though my heart is filled with sorrow, I do not weep out of regret. Asuramaru was never a possessive demon; he followed my uncouth antics until the end. I now understand what he wanted from this world and I am determined to achieve it. I stand with vigor and bring my hand to my chest in salute. Water clouds my passionate vision. I feel a strange energy rush through me and my fingertips tingle with power.

When I open my eyes again (f/n)'s face comes into focus. She extends a grateful hand and I pounce swiftly to my feet. Her glare is filled with deadly intent as she pierces my startled eyes. As she speaks, she latches her hand firmly around mine. "You take the 5 on the left, I'll take the 6 on the right." I nod and smile sadistically. Thank you Asuramaru. I won't let you down.

Guren's P.O.V

I watch from a distance as I drag the wounded from harms way. My eyes ignite with astonishment as Yuu transforms before me. He lets out an ear-piercing screech and a cloud of black dust explodes from his back. Two decrepit wings protrude from his frail frame and his eyes burn a startling ruby. But, my gaze is not set on him for long. Beside him, (f/n) erupts into a mirage of violent gold light. When she emerges an aura of black haze encompasses her being. From drinking human blood she has become a full demon, this feat evident in her baffling strength. Though this is the first I have seen her in her transformed state, I can already feel the immense nature of her form. Her eyes glow a brilliant gold and two horns extend from her temples. The armor that materializes around her is a sparkling onyx, her blade a congruent pair.

Within a matter of seconds, the two demons have vanished from their place. (f/n) appears directly in front of Seishiro and equips her sword in battle stance. Seishiro swings harshly towards her, but he isn't fast enough. She evades and flips through the air, landing behind him. He quickly turns and dodges the thrust of her sword. Their blades clash in a symphony of butchery, dancing back and forth. Finally, the fatal blow is dealt. (f/n) slides on her knees under Seishiro's blade, plants her foot and pivots. Her leg connects with his torso and he collides with the rubble. As he rises, blood pours from his ears and mouth. (f/n) thrusts her blade through his chest and he erupts into a cloud of dust. She moves on to her next target, another unsuspecting prey. I watch on in amazement as she effortlessly slaughters the next 3 soldiers. Her pace never falters. Despite the vicious nature of her actions, my heart bursts with admiration. The way she battles is undeniably elegant. I smile at the thought of her remarkable talent being in my possession. She is entirely mine.

Finally, Kureto steps forward to face her. His eyes burn with tempting revenge, still seething from his prior humiliation. He slices his sword through the air and a bolt of lighting charges towards (f/n). With the wave of her hand, the ground shakes beneath her and crumples to form a barrier. It absorbs the shock of the electricity and negates his attack. She leaps swiftly over the rock brigade and charges towards Kureto with bloodlust and predatory precision. He raises his sword to mount another attack, but she has already beaten him. She plants her palm into the dirt and the ground before her explodes. She flips forward and continues to run with brisk pace. She leaps from boulder to boulder as they fall from the air. Now, she has become a shadow, floating above Kureto as her muscular frame is pressed against the blinding sun. With one final slice she lands behind Kureto and his head tumbles to the ground. His dismembered body falls to its knees and dissipates before it reaches the ground. The final soldier races towards her with teary eyes for the death of his friend. His teeth pierce his lips in a menacing fashion. But, his rashness is his first mistake. His spear grazes (f/n)'s shoulder and she tirelessly sidesteps to the left. She cocks her knee and releases. The final soldier vehemently rolls across the stirred dirt. Yuu nonchalantly pushes his sword into the soldier's chest as he lands in front of him. A blood-curdling cry is all that bounds through the empty square. The last to remain; the General.

Yuu and (f/n) stand side by side as they face him. His expression remains confident despite the obvious trembling of his bottom lip. His eyes twitch with doubt. (f/n) shoots Yuu a smug grin and the two charge forward. Yuu intertwines his fingers and leans down, while (f/n) mounts and extends. She is flung high into the air, flying above the General in tremendous pursuit. With the General's attention directed to (f/n)'s acrobatic performance, Yuu rushes forward and slices the General's left calf. His knee plummets to the ground and he leans on his spear for support. He staggers as he stands and swings his sword above his head. The battlefield is now encased in flame. Yuu and (f/n) cross each other's paths on a diagonal and furiously slice in multiple directions. The match has quickly become a blur; a mirage of black and gold materializes. And, with one final slash, the two land beside each other. The infinite slices that cover the General's body spew with hot red liquid. His face washes white and he goes unconscious from the burning sensation of his own suffering. The wind slowly carries the remaining pieces of a broken brigade away in the wind. With the last gust of an unforgiving circle, the Hiiragis' reign has ended. The air feels lighter as it grazes my tense skin. An aroma of victory and triumph surrounds us.

I watch as (f/n) returns to her normal state and I sprint towards her. I leap and collide with her weakened body, rolling across the ground. When we have finally come to a halt, her eyes slowly flutter open. I tower over her, one hand on either side of her head. My knee parts her legs, unable to escape. Upon seeing my face, she smiles with rejoice and the air around us encases us in a warm brilliance. Time begins to slow as I study every detail of her irresistible face. I raise my hand and cup her cheek, slowly sinking into her embrace. Her beauty mesmerizes me and my eyes glaze over with lust. Her cheeks glow a brilliant pink and she remains flustered at my sudden seduction. Her heartbeat quickens as I press my body into hers. I feel her hips shift out of embarrassment beneath me. Her shy demeanor drives my senses crazy and I lose control of my urges. I bring my lips to hers and her soft skin rests against mine. I feel her gulp from the back of her throat and I snicker to myself. Despite her tremendous capabilities in battle, I am the only one who can turn her into such a docile creature. She reaches her hand upwards and begins to run her fingers through my hair. I lose control and aggressively press my lips into hers. She tenses at first, but slowly sinks into the feeling. Then, she grabs me by my waist and pushes her chest into mine. The intimate touch of her full breasts makes me shake with nervousness and pleasure. This is how we remain for what feels like an eternity. I cling desperately to the moment, begging it to never end. With the weight of war ripped from our backs, our nerves have lost their gall. I will remember this day for as long as I live. Today (f/n) and I were joined for eternity. Today was the beginning of the new world we would call home.


	13. Eternity

Your P.O.V

The smoke clears along the horizon, revealing a world devoid of deceit and war. A new light illuminates the decrepit landscape, breathing life into a forgotten world. I inhale deeply, allowing my lungs to taste the nectar of a purified air. An enchanted smile graces my lips, tickling my cheeks with hope. I take a step forward. Then another. Step after step passes me until I burst into a sprint, racing towards my comrades with a beaming heart. They wait, arms wide, embracing me with affection and pride. This is the family I have longed for, the family I searched for as I wandered desperately through hell on earth. My eyes spill violently with grateful tears. Shinoa gently wipes the water from my complexion, grinning with overwhelmed gratitude. "Thank you." She whispers sweetly, causing me to continue in my emphatic fit.

The victorious ambiance is silenced with sharp precision by the precarious laugh of a sly fox. A comedic applause is heard as Ferid Bathory approaches, his lips curled ever so slightly into a devilish grin. The crowd turns with apprehension to face the Cretan. "You have gone above and beyond all expectations, my darling." He snickers, subduing me with feigned shock.

"You act surprised." I vaunt, my teeth hissing with each syllable. He laughs again, but this time in mockery.

"Not surprised, my dear, impressed!" His expression softens and for the first time, his display is genuine. He no longer carries himself with an air of mistrust. He reaches a hand outward in my direction. I hesitate at first, but my affliction consumes me and I firmly grasp his hold, shaking promptly. His free hand moves towards my face, beckoning to caress it within his filthy palm. But, Guren immediately intervenes, swatting it away with tactful precision. His menacing glare locked onto his target. With weary, Ferid backs away, raising his outstretched palms in haughty surrender. "You have unexpectedly managed to fulfill your end of the bargain. As a man of my word, I will also fulfill mine." Like a speck of dust, he dissipates and vanishes. A few meters from our position, he reappears and raises his arm in the air with military salute. Bringing his arm back to his side, a signal is emitted. After a few moments of suspenseful wait, a hoard of vampires approaches. Meters behind, a solidified mass moves just out of focus, emerging with unrelenting force. A parade of exulted children marches with jubilance towards us. Their stature screams with unparalleled freedom. Upon seeing their war ridden heroes, they hesitate. Then, they race towards us in perfect chaos, screaming with excitement.

As I observe with admiration and undying affection, a hand snakes its way around my waist. Like a puzzle piece, it connects perfectly in place. Warmth radiates against my back as a familiar body is pressed into mine. Gently, a chin is nuzzled into the nape of my heated neck, lusty breath biting at my skin. "There are hundreds of children, left abandoned without families or homes." Guren sulks, the magnitude of his demeanor sinking into my chest. A heavy weight encases my heart and I feel my pulse quicken. The sickening thought makes my body ache with need and desire. "What if we took one or two in… together?" He coos. At first, his speech does not register. My thoughts vacant of the impact of his folly. The only thing I can concentrate on is the security of the precious lives I see before me. Then, it hits me with the might of a freight train. The sudden realization of his implications causes my head to fall feint, the ground spinning with an overwhelming happiness.

"That would be… amazing… Wait – Wouldn't that mean we would be living together?" My voice cracks and creaks as I speak. My undeniably comical reaction is just what Guren had wanted from the start. I feel my skin ignite beneath me, my palms quaking with unsettledness. Before me, the man that I have fallen inhumanly in love with bends at the waist, morphing into a kneeling position. Like an alabaster statue, he sparkles in the light of mid afternoon. A fantastical mirage emerges, encompassing me in dream like beauty. A knight has come to rescue his demon. I snicker to myself. How contradictory. My cheeks explode with a fiery crimson, orbs overflowing with an iridescent river of bliss.

"I may not have a lot to offer in this young and broken world, but I have you and that is all I will ever need. (f/n) (l/n) would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Before I have time to think, my legs are pushing me forward into the embrace of an undeserved angel. My body bounds towards him without halt, beckoning for his touch to caress me once again. The transcendence of this moment settles around me and his arms smother me in eternal hold.

"Yes."

The room is encased in an ungodly smog, causing me to cough and hack in resistance. Quickly, I make my way towards the stove, removing the charcoal encrusted pan with urgency. My eyes force themselves shut in defiance as I desperately try to fan the smoke from the kitchen with a disheveled rag. Once my lungs relinquish and fill with crisp air, I open my eyes. Disappointment settles in my chest, my stomach churning with self deprecation. The identity of the stewed vegetables is unknown, brown and grey mush taking their place.

My attention is drawn away from my lackluster cooking ability as a familiar rattling is heard from the main room. The echoing screams of a rotted door fill my ears and I know who has returned home. Large footsteps are accompanied by the pitter patter of delicate feet as they expectantly run towards their father. I rest my shoulder against the doorframe and watch the scene that plays out before me. "Daddy! Daddy!" Emilia squeals, running into Guren's arms. He scoops her into his embrace, sidestepping to twirl her in an elegant pirouette, fit for a princess. Once stationary, she leans in and plants a subtle kiss on his cheek. Beaming with passion, he gently taps her nose.

I feel my apron ruffle violently as Allistar rushes past me, his pace does not falter. Upon seeing his approach, Guren sets Emilia on the entryway chair and narrowly avoids Allistar's assault. "Look at what I made." He beams, arms outstretched with pride. Two paper swords dance in the vibrant daylight, calling out towards the forgotten war hero. Guren immediately jumps at the opportunity, grasping for the familiar item with unnerving desperation. I can feel his sorrow fill the room, my heart aches at the distant and exhilarating memories. I reach out towards Guren, but I'm inopportunely interrupted.

Allistar does not allow for time to react, he forcefully pushes on, pressing Guren to guard. With tuned reflex, Guren parries, returning several overwhelming blows. The paper sword cascading from Allistar's hand. A look of defeat overcomes the young boy, but Guren is quick to give his son a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kid, just keep practicing." He chuckles childishly, displacing Allistar's hair with his hand. With a rejuvenating burst of vigor, Allistar pounces forward, laying an unforgiving onslaught onto his sister. Without hesitation Emilia reaches for the sword and mounts a viscous counter attack. The two uncouth and wild children push past me and into the kitchen, waging a never ending familial war.

"That's my girl." I laugh sheepishly, bringing my hand to my mouth in order to stifle my giggles. Guren immediately notices my presence and saunters towards me, his eyes filled with animalistic need. Without saying a word, he pulls me into him, grabbing my back roughly with his sturdy hands. His lips are locked in mine and I let my eyes flutter shut. He repositions, kissing deeper, melting into me. Time slows and I feel encased in an ethereal paradise. He brings his hand to my cheeks, rubbing a rhythmic pattern into my velvet skin. His fingers dance along my collar, playing an enrapturing melody of affection. Pulling away, he mocks without regret.

"Something smells good." I grit my teeth out of frustration and give a light punch to his shoulder. I scoff rebelliously and make my way back to the kitchen to finish with dinner preparation.

Shortly after dinner is finished, the children have fallen victim to the helpless grips of slumber. Once they are fast asleep, Guren and I make our way to our bed chamber, sitting on the edge of the bed in uncomfortable silence. "Do you miss it?" I question without thought or consequence. I feel Guren's grip tighten around the bed sheet with woeful comprise.

"Do you think we could try one last time." He whispers, his voice shaking with broken tone, but I do not judge. An understanding and compassionate smile overtakes me.

"Of course." I exhale, the tension in the air dissipating. He closes his eyes, loosening his menacing grip and allowing his body to relax.

"(f/n)…" He calls for me and I answer. His palms wrap firmly around me and the familiar feeling intoxicates me. It has been years since Guren has equipped me, a mellowed longing raging through my soul. The once barren wasteland of his memories is filled with warmth, light and life. It does not take long to recognize the being that overtakes his thoughts. My face radiates in every reminiscing mirage. Falling to my knees in an emotional heap I begin to sob and heave violently. My chest ignites with a burning love and I feel Guren's heartbeat pound against my own until they melt into a unified form.

Suddenly, I am ripped from my cursed state and reeled back into reality. I collide with the floor and flail frantically to my feet. "What's going on." I cry out in panic and Guren motions for me to be quiet.

"Someone's at the door." He whispers and I roll my eyes at the underwhelming development.

"I'll answer it." I sigh and make my way downstairs. I open the door without care and come face to face with a familiar foe. "What brings you here at this time of night?" I exhaust, my voice laced with melancholy and irritation. His slight pout does not cause my conviction to falter. I am well affirmed to his tricks. I eye him in a peculiar fashion in attempt to hurry his visit.

"A not so friendly welcome I see. It has been awhile and I wanted to check in." Ferid purrs with sadistic intent. "Where do you see yourself in 50 years?" The question is looming, pleading for me to delve into intense thought. I browse the topic for a minute. Then, it hits me. My eyes ignite with a radical recognition that pulsates throughout the room. Ferid's condescending demeanor wracks me in agitation, a feral growl erupting from my throat. "Humans don't live forever sweetheart. But, I can assist you with that." He coaxes me, his voice emanating a lure of persuasion.

"No." A firm response for a ludicrous request. "I refuse to subject Guren to that fate." Ferid discounts my rebuke and proceeds to laugh hysterically, his eyes crossing the vast expanse of the room to the door frame where Guren has appeared.

"What do I have to do?" Guren's voice begs to be quenched. The intense desperation rising in the stagnant air. My eyes fall heavy with guilt, my heart yearning to keep him with me. Confliction consumes me.

I watch as Ferid sinks his filthy fangs into Guren's crisp, unjaded flesh. My body recoils at the sight, back stiffening with discomfort. His fingers twitch at the shocking intensity of the Cretan's bite. I want so desperately for the nightmare to end, the color washing from my complexion.

Eventually, Ferid releases and Guren falls into a helpless heap. He scratches furiously at his throat, crying out in agony with every breath. Un-phased by the tribulation, Ferid proceeds to slice a gash in his forearm, bringing the crimson liquid to Guren's mouth. After a few moments, the torrent quells, muscles relaxing into a comfortable state. I watch feebly as Guren quivers on the floor. I rush to his side, placing his feint head in my lap. I begin to stroke his hair in attempt to comfort my precious treasure. I stiffen abruptly. Guren smiles, displaying two sharpened fangs, piercing his bottom lip. The unnatural sight leaves me reeling.

Without warning, Ferid exits the quaint residence, throwing a pouch of human blood into my lap. Immediately, I know what I must do. I tilt the mixture forward, allowing it to lap against Guren's tongue. The color slowly returns to his face and I catch the very last glimpse of his lilac orbs before they disappear forever. A bright ruby replaces the gentle pastel.

My small frame manages to escort Guren into bed and I make my stay beside him. Unexpectedly, Guren climbs on top of me, pinning me down with unmovable force. I feel his lips brush against my neck and he proceeds to nibble with tease. His arm fidgets beneath him, snaking its way from my torso to my backside. With firm hold, he squeezes and I kip from the electric pulse. His other hand caresses the back of my head, his fingers entwining in my (h/c) locks. He tugs gently, intensifying my lust for him. "Let me punish you for your sins." He taunts, pulling me into him. He bites more roughly at my neck this time, moving below the hemline to my collar. I chuckle inappropriately, exasperated mockery escaping my tainted lips.

"I'm a demon, the sins don't get much worse." I recognize my mistake. My chin is violently grabbed by a determined hand, positioned to stare into intense eyes. A shiver polarizes my spine and my thighs tingle with submission. My muscles tighten and I struggle beneath his commanding grasp. His sudden authority combined with his searing crimson orbs is uncontrollably sexy. Like a helpless lamb I fall prey to an inebriating wolf. He leans forward again, but with increased velocity. Without remorse, he plants kisses and nibbles from hip to brow. The undeniable feeling encompasses me and I quiver with a fit of giggles and moans.

"Do you ever rest?" I exasperate, tugging on the neck of his shirt. I stare him down with unwavering intensity, beaming with a fiery passion.

"I can go forever, darling." He snarls, my hips twitching with desire. "I'll continue to love you for eternity."


End file.
